


Howard Stark n'est pas qu'un homme

by BiGoRNeau



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Peggy Carter, Happy Ending, Internalized Enbyphobia, Non-Binary Howard Stark, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiGoRNeau/pseuds/BiGoRNeau
Summary: "Monsieur Stark, vous êtes là plus belle fille que j'ai rencontrée." Confit Peggy un soir où elle est trop ivre avec le belle ingénieur.Ou: Howard Stark est en avance de son temps de bien des manières. Son cerveau n'est pas le seul à ne pas être fait pour les années 40, son âme aussi.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Howard Stark, Peggy Carter/Howard Stark
Comments: 2





	Howard Stark n'est pas qu'un homme

Deux silhouettes vacillantes se promène dans la pénombre de New York, la chaleur de l'été n'aide pas leur consommation abusive d'alcool. L'une d'elle à encore une bouteille de whisky à la mains prenant des gorgé de temps à autres quand sa camarade du soir s'arrête pour pleurer un instant contre un des immeubles bruyant des disputes familiale.

«Howard...» Gémit Peggy en se cognant à la poitrine de l'ingénieur se tenant au mur peu solide d'un vieux bâtiment en ruine. «Arrête» Supplie la femme entre deux sanglots.

Howard fronce les sourcils aux paroles de Peggy, il y a tellement de choses qu'il devrait arrêter. Tellement qu'il n'en vois plus le bout, il ne sait plus quand il a commencé à mentir, à lui, aux autres et à la vérité.

C'est pour ça qu'il se perd dans les femmes, l'alcool et ses inventions. Il englouti son âme au plus profond de lui, en ayant peur, il est terrifié de ce qu'il est et ne se montre même pas à lui-même.

Il se sent écoeuré de lui quand il se trouve belle comme une fille est en même temps fort comme un homme. Cela ne devrait pas être possible, c'est ce que Howard se répète à chaque fois qu'il à un seconde où son esprit dérive vers ce qu'il s'efforce de cacher.

Alors que doit-il arrêté Nom de Dieu !

«Que veux-tu que j'arrête ?» Demande Stark avec plein de sarcasme dans sa voix. «Ma vie ? Tu sais comment j'appelle ça Peggy ? Un suicide, et putain qu'est-ce que je veux l'arrêté cette vie.» Répond Howard de plus en plus sombrement à chaque mot.

«Non.» Exige Peggy dans un souffle. «Je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai perdue Steve.» Peggy s'accroche à Howard plus fort, laissant ses ongles se planter dans la peau protèger par la mince chemise.

Il peut sentir les larmes de Peggy humidifier le tissu de son épaule, le souvenir de Steve Rogers le rend encore si bouleversé quand il y repense. 

Pendant une minute ou plus il y a un silence entre les deux amants, entrecoupé des bruits continue de New York et du rire ivre d'un couple rentrant chez lui. Peggy reprend la parole, gardant son visage caché par l'épaule de Howard.

«Je veux seulement que tu arrêtes de me mentir, je t'ai tout dit sur moi et tu ne m'as pas jeter comme d'autres l'aurais fait.» Rappelle Peggy, au souvenir d'un soir plus sobre où elle lui avait dit un secret qui aurait pu la faire enfermé dans un asile pour le reste de sa vie dans le meilleur des cas.

«Je ne te mens pas. Tu es sûrement la seule femme à qui je n'ai jamais menti.» Défend Howard en reprenant une gorgée de whisky.

Peggy attrape la bouteille alcoolisé et l'arrache de sa poignée ferme de la main tremblante de Stark pour la jeté plus loin dans la rue.

«Peggy !» Crie plaintivement l'ingénieur en se redressant de sa position affalé contre le mur.

«Écoute moi bien Stark .» Ordonne Peggy en poussant le brun dans sa position de départ. «Je veux que tu arrêtes de te mentir, cela ne te fais que du mal. Et si tu es mal je le suis aussi. Je me sens tellement mal et misérable pour toi.» Exprime l'agent en plantant ses yeux larmoyants dans ce de l'ingénieur.

«Je suis un monstre, je ne devrais même pas pouvoir être qui je suis.» Déclare Howard d'une voix frêle.

«La mécanique ne devrait pas exister et pourtant tu es là avec t'es création merveilleuse qui époustoufle le monde tout entier. Tu n'es pas un monstre mais un génie.» Rassure Peggy de son ton le plus doux et sincère.

«Alors explique-moi !» Howard élève sa voix dans le semi-silence de New York. «Explique-moi comment je n'arrive pas à être qu'un homme !» Implore-t-il maintenant. «Comment est-ce que je peux me voir comme un homme et en même temps comme ... comme ...» Il n'arrive pas à le dire à voix haute, c'est déjà si dure de le dire dans sa tête. Se l'avouer est presque inenvisageable.

«Howard.» Ce dernier à l'impression qu'à cette instant que Peggy chante son nom comme une louange. «Tu es qui tu es et personne ne pourra te dire le contraire, pas la foule, pas moi, sûrement pas tes inventions et tout sauf toi.» Rassure l'agent. «Donc, arrête bon sens, si tu te soutiens pas moi je le ferai pour toi !» Termine Peggy.

L'ingénieur reste silencieux un instant, ses yeux se noyant dans la plus merveilleuse femme qu'il est rencontré, essayant anxieusement de trouver une faille quelconque pour pouvoir l'abandonner et ne jamais faire face à ce qu'il enterre depuis trop longtemps. 

Howard ne trouve rien de ce qu'il espérait désespérément. Peggy n'a qu'une confiance et une foie qui se mélange à l'amour et l'amitié qu'ils ont su tisser au file de leur relation.

«Même si je te dit que je ne suis pas qu'un homme ?» Demande Howard.

«Aucun homme n'est qu'un homme.» Répond la brune.

«Non, ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire.» Conteste Howard avec un s'ecoument de la tête.

«Qu'essaye tu de m'expliquer ?» Interroge Carter en prenant en coupe le visage de son ami et amoureux.

«Que je me sens comme un homme et ...» Howard fait une pose un instant pour réfléchir à sa vision de lui. «Et une fille.» Exprime enfin Stark.

Le silence résonne dans la rue. Howard à comme les oreilles bourdonnant au manque de réaction de Peggy. Il veut s'enfuir mais tout son corps est pétrifié.

Puis l'agent Carter émet enfin un sons, c'est un bourdonnement venant du fond de sa gorge et enfin une réponse plus claire.

«Alors...» Commence Peggy avec un doux sourire. «Monsieur Stark, vous êtes là plus belle fille que j'ai rencontrée.» Avoue-t-elle.

Le coeur d'Howard tambourine contre sa cage thoracique pendant que Peggy abaisse sa tête pour embrasser ses lèvres dans une danse rempli de compréhension et d'acceptation, il ne sait jamais senti aussi aimer que maintenant.


End file.
